Another Life
by Anaklusmos2432
Summary: Harry Potter's life is messed up after Ginny dumped him. One night after getting drunk in the bar yet again, he gets taken home by Hermione where he falls asleep and is given a once in a lifetime opportunity to travel to a different universe with the same goal, stop Voldemort. Maybe though, there's time to truly enjoy life with someone he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Harry, come on. It's half past three in the morning, it's time to go back home." Came the voice of his best friend Hermione.

Currently, Harry Potter was sat in a muggle Irish pub, drinking away his sorrows. It had been a couple of weeks since Ginny had told him that she was leaving him for another man. That was it, no explanation. Since then, Harry had spent the majority of his days drinking until he was forced to go home by Hermione.

"I'm ok Herm…" Came his slurred reply. Hermione could only sigh in disappointment and sadness. It pained her to see him like this. She, like the rest of her in-laws, could see Harry was more committed to his and Ginny's relationship than the latter. However, they knew the response they would've gotten, which would've been denial, and hadn't bothered.

"Alright, let's get you out of here." She hooked his arm over her shoulder before dragging his drunk body out of the pub and to a safe area before apparating to Potter Manor, laying him on his bed, putting a hangover potion on his nightstand and leaving to go home herself.

 _Line Break_

Harry groaned as he woke up, however, it wasn't cause of a killer hangover like he was used to, instead it was the brightness of his surroundings.

"Ah Mr. Potter, glad to see you're up and about." Came a deep voice. Harry looked over to see a tall man with pale skin covered in a black suit with eyes and hair that seem to be made of the very darkest shade of black imaginable.

"Who are you and where am I?" Harry asked wearily, standing up.

"All will be explained, but first sit, enjoy a beverage that isn't alcoholic." The man snapped his fingers and a small, polished oak table with matching chairs appeared along with a pot of tea.

Harry, still suspicious, sat down in the chair and accepted the cup of tea.

"Now, as to who I am. I may be called as many different things, but I am mostly called Death and I have a proposition for you. As I'm sure you're bright young friend may suspect, you're drinking will soon cause to contract alcohol poisoning causing you to die. However, myself, as well as the fates, have a better purpose for you. Keep in mind though, you do not have to accept this offer and can waste away your final days."

Harry rolled his eyes at the obvious mocking tone in the man's voice, but gave a nod to affirm his understanding.

"There is another universe that is in dire need of your help. In this world, your entire family is still alive, however your Uncle Remus is dead as he was the one babysitting you and thus sacrificing himself on that night. That saying, your father basked in the fame, wanting to make you some type of glorified figure while your mother wanted to become slightly more normal. Such differences led to a divorce once the arguments were just too much with your mother being left with nothing, even her son was given to James. Now into that world's Harry's fifth year, Voldemort has arisen like yours, but they are severely underprepared. Though it wouldn't matter much if Voldemort took over one world, we are particularly found of this one. So what do you say? Do you want to help?" Death finished.

Harry didn't know what to say. On one hand, he was perfectly fine with drinking his days away as he didn't have much energy to move on, but for anyone who knew this Boy Who Lived, they knew there was only one decision. After all, Hermione had indeed said he had a hero complex.

"I'll do it." Harry said. His answer was greeted by a smile.

"Great, now, you, as well as the rest of the family, didn't know this, but you are the heir to the Peverell family fortune."

"Peverell? Who are they? I've never heard of them." Harry said.

"I'm not surprised, they're an extremely old family who eventually had a daughter, and their name was lost as the generations went on. They are however, one of the richest family's in the world, never mind England, one of the members who helped build England as well. So you will not have to worry about money and places to live. I also suggest you visit Hogwarts to enquire about a job to help prepare others. Oh, and before I forget, you should probably make friends with Miss Evans to have a greater chance of success. If you have anything else you're wondering about just wonder it in your head and I'll answer, and I'll be sure to pop in every now and then just to see how you're doing." That caused Harry to raise an eyebrow, however before he could question it, his vision went black.

 _Line Break_

When Harry woke up, he saw he was in yet another familiar setting, and assumed it was Peverell Manor. Looking at his nightstand, he saw a piece of paper with some writing.

 _Good morning Mr. Potter,_

 _It is currently August 20th of your 5th year. As it is so late I suggest you head to Hogwarts and ask Professor Dumbledore about a job, a dueling teacher might I suggest. When you get there, you can also meet Miss Evans who is the charms professor after Professor Flitwick took an early retirement. You should also probably visit Gringotts since you should know all your assets. You also have a whole host of house elves at your disposal, the head's name is Pipsy._

 _Death_

'God damn', Harry thought, 'is he trying to be my mother?' He got up and opened up his wardrobe, seeing it barren. 'Looks like the only clothes I got are these.' He looked down and saw him dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Luckily though, they didn't smell like the Irish pub.

Seeing as it was only 8 in the morning, he decided to get some decent clothes first before heading to Hogwarts.

 _Line Break_

Harry looked around at Diagon Alley and was pleasantly surprised that it was exactly the same as his, kids running around, rushing to prepare for the school year, parents irritated at the aforementioned actions, and people just having fun.

He had almost forgotten this sight and feeling after being in a pub for so long. Harry stopped looking and quickly headed to Gringotts which, thankfully, wasn't busy.

"Hi, I'm here to talk to the manager of the Peverell vault." Harry stated to the goblin. The goblin in response looked up and narrowed his eyes at him in skepticism.

"Key please." Came his gruff reply. Harry felt something magically appear in his pocket. Taking it out, Harry handed it to the teller.

After inspecting the object, the goblin motioned him to follow to the goblin Harry was looking for. Harry walked through a pair of large oak doors and saw a goblin sat behind an ornate desk with neat clusters of paper around. "Master Griphook is the goblin controlling the Peverell vault."

Harry gave his thanks and the goblin nodded in acknowledgment as he closed the door on his way out. "Mr. Potter, a pleasure to see you." The goblin said, still looking at a piece of paper he was working on.

"I'm sorry, I'm not Mr. Potter, my name is Harry…" Before he was finished the goblin stopped him.

"Mr. Potter, we as goblins know everything there is that is of importance to any wizard. As such, we know you aren't from this universe, and are an aged version of this universe's Harry Potter. However, announcing yourself as such would no doubt cause widespread panic and skepticism so you are passing as a Peverell." To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement.

"How did you know that?" Came Harry's voice, laced with disbelief.

"As I said Mr. Potter, we goblins know everything, you wizards just fail to realize our true powers. Now, I understand you would like to look at the Peverell's assets, just create a slit on the palm of your hand with the knife and allow some drops of your blood to drop into the bowl. Upon doing this, your wound will heal so not to worry."

Harry nodded and followed his instructions exactly, watching as his blood disappeared followed by a piece of parchment paper forming.

When he looked at the contents, he sat there stunned for quite a few moments. Let's just say, Harry would be set for over 100 lives with his assets and goods.

"Yes, that is quite the sum isn't it?" Griphook said, with what Harry assumed to be a smile.

Harry nodded. "Right well um, I just needed to get some money." Harry said after recovering.

"Yes, well, Gringotts has discovered a new way of using money, I'll just need you to sign and hand over 1,000 galleons and we'll hand over something akin to a muggle credit card." The goblin explained.

"1,000 galleons!?" Harry shouted in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Mr. Peverell, but us goblins must make money somehow." He said, adding in another toothy grin. Harry wanted to be mad, but he knew it was hard on the goblins and any time they could abuse their human clients, they would take it. Besides, it's not like it made that big a dent on his money, actually, it probably didn't even make any dent. He would probably make that back in a couple weeks with interest alone.

"Very well, give me the piece of paper and pen please." The goblin nodded and handed them over.

"I'm glad you have chosen this, all you have to do to check the amount of money in your vault is tap on the card with your wand. Also, this card works in both the muggle and magical world so when paying, just give your card to the cashier or whoever and they will take care of it. And trust me, you will never be overcharged or stolen from. Aside from that, would you like to visit your vault?" The goblin asked.

Harry checked his watch and saw it to half past 9 to his disbelief. "Um, no, thank you though Griphook. If that's all I'll be heading on my way then." Harry made to leave but stopped at the sound of Griphook's voice.

"Actually, you might want to wear this Mr. Potter, and do not worry your secret is safe with me and the rest of the goblin nation." Harry nodded and grabbed the ring from the goblin, placing it on his finger before leaving.

The rest of Harry's business in Diagon Alley was considerably faster and easier. He took a quick trip to Madam Malkins, buying an abundance of robes for different occasions. He then took a small trip to lunch before heading into the muggle world to buy more casual clothing as well as some other clothes and accessories.

After doing all this, Harry went into a safe back alley. "Pipsy!" Harry called, and immediately, a pink house elf appeared.

"Master Peverell sir, what may I do for you?" She asked in the high squeaky voice known to her kind.

"Please take all my bags home please." Pipsy nodded before grabbing his bags and disappearing, quickly followed by Harry.

Harry, noticing it being around 3, decided he should probably ask Dumbledore about that job soon. He grabbed a hand full of Floo powder before throwing it on the ground and saying "Professor Dumbledore's office".

He was quickly allowed entrance in and stepped through the green flames. "Hello, I don't believe we've had the pleasure of meeting before Mr. …"

"Peverell, Harry Peverell Professor Dumbledore." Harry said, shaking his hand. It pained Harry a little to see his old professor, but he forced a smile to appear on his face. "It's good to meet you Professor Dumbledore. I'm here to apply for a job."

"I'm sorry my boy, I'm afraid we haven't met before." Dumbledore said, looking back at him with those sparkly eyes of his.

"Um yes, sorry professor, my name is Harry Peverell…"

"Peverell?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, we're an old family, it's ok if you haven't heard."

"Oh quite the opposite my boy, I'm very familiar with them, I had just thought they had died out. You'll excuse my skepticism for the reason that nobody has seen them in years, but could you show me some proof?"

"Of course professor." Harry brought up his hand and showed the Peverell ring."

"Well this is quite surprising, they were one of the first families after all. It's amazing that the family, you, have come back now."

"Oh well yeah, unfortunately I'm the only Peverell, my parents died when I was a baby. I grew up in the states with some other family members. However, as to why I'm here, I was enquiring about a teaching position here at Hogwarts, preferably a dueling teacher?" Harry asked.

"Unfortunately Mr. Potter, I'm afraid our teaching staff is full." Dumbledore said.

"Yes professor, your mains courses are, but you don't have a dueling professor." At seeing the professor's look of uncertainty, Harry persisted. "Look professor, Voldemort is on the rise. I have read the papers about what you and Mr. Harry Potter have claimed and some of these children are surely severely underprepared for the threat that he presents. I'm a qualified dueler professor, just give me a chance." Harry begged.

If Dumbledore had been astonished at Harry's use of the Dark Lord's name he didn't show it.

"Very well Mr. Peverell, I will allow you to, but you must first defeat one of my teachers already on the staff. If you can defeat her, you may have the job." Dumbledore said.

"Very well, I guess that's fair, I show how well I can duel, and if I can do it well, I'm fairly good. So who am I fighting?" Harry asked.

"Lily Evans, she's an accomplished charms professor as well as an accomplished duo. Paired with her fiery temper, she's a menace." Harry was slightly shocked, but kept his emotions in check.

"Very well, when will we have this duel?"

"Are you free right now?" Harry nodded. "Then I can't see why we can't do it now. I'll send for Ms. Evans and you two can get prepared. Just follow my patronus and it will lead you to the Great Hall where we will duel." Harry nodded and followed the familiar pathway.

Soon Harry found himself leaning against the platform formed by Dumbledore, waiting for this universe's version of his mother. Finally, after a couple of minutes said woman walked through the door, and Harry had to hold in a gasp.

His mother was breathtakingly beautiful. Her red hair was free flowing and framed her face perfectly, especially her bright green eyes and plump red lips. She wore a tank top that showed a teasing amount of cleavage. Her tummy was toned and revealed her perfect alabaster skin. Her lower body was encased in a pair of leggings that stuck to her legs like a second skin, having to crease every time Lily moved to accommodate around her ass.

'Stop Harry, that's your mother.' One part of him said.

'No it's not Harry, you're mother is in a totally different universe and is dead. This _woman_ is a beautiful, young, sexy human being who got out of a fruitless relationship and might want to rediscover her passionate side.' The other said.

Harry's head hurt over this situation which was the very definition of a moral dilemma. "Hi, you must be Mr. Peverell, I'm Lily Evans." She said, holding out her hand.

"Please Ms. Evans, I insist you call me Harry." Harry replied, kissing her knuckles.

Said action cause Lily to blush lightly, after all, Harry was a handsome man, and those eyes. They looked oddly like hers, but those eyes were so captivating that she brushed it off.

"Well then I insist you call me Lily." Harry nodded.

It seemed like they were staring at each other for an eternity before Albus cleared his throat, breaking the silence and cause the two to move apart, a blush apparent on both their faces.

"Well, shall we begin?" They both nodded and took their places on each end of the platform.

"This will be a clean fight, nothing lethal and the battle will be finished once the opponent has been disarmed and yields. Understand?" They both nodded. "Very well, then let the duel… BEGIN!"

Lily immediately sent a flurry of jinxes, disarming and stunning spells, sticking true to her nature and being heavily aggressive.

However, Harry was on his toes and was able to deflect all of them with ease.

His elegancy and fluidity surprised Lily, after all, there were very few who were so quick and powerful. Even Dumbledore admitted that he was a little off guard by Lily's attack. However, she didn't have much time to think about it as Harry went on his own attack.

By 10 minutes, no ground was made and both were sweating quite a bit. Seeing the stalemate and that no one would get out of it until the very end, Lily decided to take a more close range approach. Her top was completely soaked through with her nipples visible which had been the focus of Harry's attention at one point or another, much to Lily's satisfaction, and planned to use her feminine attributes to beat him.

As such she slid down and managed to get within one foot of him, effectively stunning Harry at the close proximity, especially at the view of her clothed breasts.

'Oh god, all I want to do is just take her right here right now.' Harry thought. Her scent was intoxicating, and it didn't help that she looked like a fucking seductress.

Lily used the chance to push Harry down onto the ground and straddle him, causing his wand to roll away. "Do you yield?" Lily asked, her wand tip at his neck.

However, she gasped upon feeling something thick prod at her abdomen. Harry quickly seized the opportunity to flip her on her back, summoning his wand while banishing hers.

"Nope, but do you?" Harry asked. Lily begrudgingly yielded, a blush adorning her face that made her look absolutely irresistible to Harry.

"Well Harry, I guess you will join our staff, I hope it will be a prosperous year for you." With that he left leaving Harry and Lily alone.

"So, this was quite a first meeting wasn't it." Harry said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Yeah I guess it was." Lily said just as awkwardly. It had been a while since she had felt this way about someone. It was the first time since James that she felt the hunger, the fire in her body for a man, but for Harry, it was ten fold compared to James. However, she didn't want to do anything because it wasn't like he was one of her long term friends, no he was a complete stranger.

Of course, there had been some men who approached her to get into a relationship, but she had always said no, feeling something just not click with them. One such man was Severus. Luckily, she didn't have to see him all the time at Hogwarts, only at meetings and meals with the odd passing in the hall here and there. However, there was just something about Harry that made her feel some sort of connection.

"So I guess I better go." Lily wished he didn't, she wished he would stay and they could get to know each other better, but there would be time for that during the year.

"Um, yeah I guess so. I'll see you when you at the beginning of the year?" Harry nodded and went for a hug, which was awkwardly accepted baby the redhead before leaving.

 _Line Break_

As Harry arrived at Peverell Manor, he quickly went into the shower, a very, very cold shower. 'Oh god am I just fucked with this.' Harry thought


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, I've edited chapter one a little bit if you haven't seen. Thanks to Calebros for pointing out my mistake in the chapter. The edit is of the most minor concern. Harry knows who the Peverell brothers are and to an extent, their family. I'll also be answering reviews starting with the next chapter so if you have any questions or revisions, feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me! For those who would prefer to skip, I'm going to try and bold anything before and after the main story so you can skip it. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try and get the next one out in the next week or two.**

Chapter 2:

Hadrian worked from home vigorously, he had attempted to gauge the average magical experience, power, and ability for years 4-7 which proved to be rather difficult due to the copious amounts of papers he had to comb through to make sure he got it as close as possible. Those papers ranged from McGonagall's transfiguration class to Lily's charm class and from the quidditch pitch to Snape's potions class.

As such, he didn't have much free time on his hands, and the free time he did have, was spent on thinking about what to do with Lily.

 _"You know, she isn't really your mother Mr. Potter. She is just a woman who doesn't know who you are, whether she finds out is up to you, but she is still not your mother."_ Death told him in his head.

"Kindly fuck off." Hadrian said aloud.

There was a chuckle in his head, but nothing more was said. Hadrian sighed, massaging his temples before waving his wand, neatly organizing all of his papers. The school year would be starting in a couple of days and he needed to be at Hogwarts soon.

 _Line Break_

"Hadrian!" Lily said excitedly, upon seeing the new professor.

"Hey Lily! Oof!" Hadrian said upon being wrapped in what could only be described as a bear hug. Said hug had caused some unwanted things to occur. Hey, Hadrian couldn't help it, Lily's body against his, her large breasts and curvy body would make any man hard.

"Excuse me, but who are you? Hogwarts doesn't start until a couple of days and us teachers have a lot of work to do and need some peace and quiet." A voice behind them said.

Immediately Hadrian recognized it. The silkyness and drawl of his voice. "Severus, Hadrian is the new dueling instructor at Hogwarts, be kind. Hadrian, this is Severus Snape, Severus, Hadrian Peverell."

Hadrian nodded, holding out his hand for Snape to shake, but the man just sniffed and walked away, his robes billowing behind him.

"Sorry about Severus, he can be a bit grumpy sometimes." Lily joked.

"You sure? Cause I could've sworn I saw jealousy in his eyes. And I'm sorry if it's not my place, but have you two every been with each other?" Hadrian asked.

"What? Me and Severus? Absolutely not. I mean, at one point he asked if I wanted to be with him, but I said no." Lily quickly said.

"Oh, I see, and did you say no because you're not looking to date anyone?" Hadrian asked.

"Actually no, I just don't think of Sev that way. I'm sorry there's just a lot of history there that I would prefer not to talk about." Lily said, looking down.

Hadrian of course knew what it was that she was uncomfortable talking about after being told in his past world.

"Of course, sorry for asking Lily."

"No, it's perfectly fine. So, what about you? Are you seeing anyone? And if not, why?"

"Well um, I was seeing someone, and well, I was married to her, but she cheated on me a couple months ago and left me so, you know. Ever since then I haven't really been looking for any relationship." Hadrian explained, a little glumly.

"Oh I'm sorry." Lily said, putting her hand on his shoulder. However, Lily wasn't that sad, it opened up a possibility of them.

They continued walking around Hogwarts in awkward silence until they reached Lily's classroom.

"Well, here I am." Lily said, giving him one last opportunity to ask her out.

"Um, yeah I guess um I'll see you around." He replied.

"Yeah, I guess." She looked down a little in disappointment before closing the door.

 _"Wow that hot piece of ass gave you the perfect opportunity to ask her out and you just pussyed out."_ Death was seriously getting on Hadrian's nerves.

 _"Listen ok, it's not as simple as you think it is…"_ Hadrian didn't have a chance to finish as Death cut him off.

 _"No Mr. Potter, it really is. How can you tell me you think of her as a mother when she wasn't there during the entirety of your childhood? The only times you saw and talked to Lily Potter or Evans was when she was released from Voldemort's wand and before you went off to face him. Besides that, you never saw her. So realistically, she can't really be seen as a mother figure."_

 _"Ok ok, I get it, but it's just hard. It'll probably go away in a couple of days and then I can ask her."_ Death murmured something undecipherable, but let it go.

Hadrian continued walking for a couple more minutes until he got to his own classroom.

"Wow, where was this room in my universe?" Hadrian asked. He was amazed at the space he had been given.

It was very large and spacious with several dueling platforms in the middle, multiple training areas with dummies and a whole assortment of equipment. It would've been perfect if the Room of Requirements wasn't there.

"I had thought you weren't from here." Came a voice behind him.

Hadrian quickly turned around to see Dumbledore standing there. "Professor! That's not what I meant, I was just saying that, you know, cause where I'm from it's nothing like this." Dumbledore chuckled at Hadrian's flimsy excuse.

"It's quite alright Mr. Peverell. I'm sure it's something personal and you will share it with everyone when the time is right. Now, I have a meeting to attend to, which will unfortunately take up all my time until the year begins so until next time Mr. Peverell." Hadrian nodded as Dumbledore walked out.

'Thank Merlin, I'm lucky it was Dumbledore walking by.' Hadrian thought. Quickly shaking his head, he got to work on preparing the classroom as he wanted it. It would be a lot of work with all the dusty equipment and Hadrian wasn't too keen on starting his job by having his students go to Madam Pomfrey for getting too much dust in their eyes or lungs.

The next couple days passed by in a blur, with having to clean up the room and setting it up to what he wanted perfectly and hanging out with Lily, there wasn't much time to rest. Especially with the pointless flirting he had done with the red head, it was very hard to concentrate on much else. Hell if he didn't ask her out in the next couple of weeks, no days, she would probably think he was gay. Which he was not, he was a perfectly straight male.

However, it soon became time for the students of Hogwarts to file through the doors beginning with returning students. Many students pointed to him and started whispering, many of whom were girls which caused Lily to tease him nonstop, much to Snape's chagrin.

As he looked out, he never really noticed just how spaced the Great Hall really was when everyone wasn't bustling around to find a seat. Nor did he realize how loud it was. It was practically deafening.

However, the first years soon came and got sorted before Dumbledore stepped up to the podium. "Welcome new students and welcome back those who have already been with us!" He began. "Now before I begin with the new announcements, I must remind everyone, that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden and that no one is allowed entry." He emphasized the point by giving a panoramic stare at everyone before moving along.

"Now, we have two new professors to add to our staff this year. The first is an accomplished dueler, even being able to beat Ms. Evans herself, which many of you know is a tremendous feat, and will become the new dueling teacher for years 4-7. Now, please welcome Mr. Hadrian Peverell." Dumbledore than turned, one arm extended proceeded by an outbreak of applause.

Hadrian rose and gave a wave, noticing some stares from the Slytherin table who obviously had heard of his new surname. Hadrian soon took his seat as the applause died down before Professor Dumbledore resumed his welcomes.

"Our next professor joins us from the Ministry and is the Senior Under-Secretary to Cornelius Fudge. She will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Miss Dolores Umbridge." Applause again rang out, albeit a tad bit quieter as she stood.

Hadrian had forgotten that the toad bitch had come this year and thus looked upon her with shock and anger before regaining his composure and clapping along with everyone else.

Before Dumbledore could start, the human pixie cleared her throat. "Ahem," she started. Dumbledore was startled, but waved her on.

"I'm pleased to join Hogwarts' staff with this established group. However, the Ministry understands that Hogwarts is in a precarious situation. As such, we will be watching over very carefully to try and return Hogwarts to it's former glory. Feel free if you have any questions… to ask me whether it's about my position here or enquiries about the ministry. I'm only here to help."

She retook her seat as people started contemplating what she had said. Some brushed it off while other hyper-analyzed. Hadrian though, glared at her before returning to gaze upon the children.

"Thank you Dolores, now, I shall not stop you from sating your endless hungers." Applause broke out for the last time that night as students began devouring the food that appeared in front of them while interacting with their classmates after a long summer.

The Great Hall wasn't as loud as Hadrian remembered, but chalked it up to Dolores' speech. Kids were no doubt whispering about the appointment of the newly appointed DADA teacher.

Speaking of kids whispering about her. "So flower, what do you think of Dolores?" Hadrian asked the redhead next to him.

Lily immediately blushed a red that made her face match her hair. "Flower?" She asked, hiding her face within her long tresses.

"Yeah, thought I would give you a special nickname since you're my best friend here." Hadrian said. Internally, he was flooding with relief. He was glad that Lily didn't react badly at the name, and actually seemed to like it based on her actions.

"Oh, well I'll guess I'll have to find one for you." Lily gave a thoughtful look before huffing in frustration as Hadrian laughed.

"Good luck Lils." He said, taunting her with another nickname he thought of. However, at hearing this one, Lily paused.

"Lily are you ok? I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" He asked quickly and nervously. He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her back soothingly as she looked back at him with a soft smile.

"No it's ok, it's just, that's what my ex-husband used to call me." Hadrian quickly apologized and said he would refrain from calling her that again which she thanked gratefully.

The main reason Lily didn't want him calling her that was because she knew James would inevitably show his face here and threaten Hadrian. The little suitors that had piqued Lily's interest were quickly scared off by James who expressed his desire to get back with her, which, by the way, wasn't shared with his former partner.

Those men had run away in fear at what the Auror captain and the Potter patriarch, not to mention the father of the Boy-Who-Lived could do. Lily had spent nights crying because of that. Many other suitors had begun backing off due to that. However, luckily for her, Hadrian had just came here and hadn't heard about James Potter's anger issues, which gave her some hope. Not only was Hadrian strong, but she hoped that he liked her and it would hopefully be soon enough that she had the pleasure of calling him her boyfriend and lover.

However, she knew if the Potter Lord heard his Peverell counter part calling Lily the nickname he had originally made there would be no hope.

Hopefully, Hadrian would ask her on a date soon, after all, it had been a while since Lily had been able to use her charms. At the thought of seeing his face of hunger after she used her 'charms', she shivered. Hopefully, he knew a thing or two in bed, and with that body and charisma, she had little doubt that he didn't.

She was shaken out of her thoughts as Hadrian tapped her shoulder repeatedly like a curious child to his mother.

"You alright?" Lily just smiled and nodded as she and Hadrian continued to chat and eat.

Unknown to the two of them, two pairs of eyes watched them intently. One was cold and hard, coming from a fellow professor clad in black robes. The other from a green eyed boy sat at the Gryffindor table with anger.

'That bastard better get off my mother. Just wait until I tell dad, then that dick head will be out of here.' Were the thoughts of the latter observer.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the support again! I'm also going to try and mark the dates just to make it a little easier for everybody in terms of the timeline, but I don't really know how well it's going to work out for me. If I'm doing a poor job, please feel free to say so and I just won't include them. Also, I'm fairly certain Hadrian's fifth year is 1996, but if it's wrong let me know and I'll fix it.**

 **To Yaw613, the guest, Xonjax, toile grant, TakaT0, kent-jensen, and MS Darek: Thank you guys for all the kind words and support hope you continue to like my content!**

 **To alec-potter: First, you got your wish. Second, I hope this chapter is quite a bit interesting, especially at the end ;), but don't skip please, it'll be better to read the whole thing, promise.**

Chapter 3:

 _September 2, 1996_

Hadrian woke up the next morning feeling slightly energized. Today would be the first day he would be teaching, and for some reason he was excited. Maybe that whole bullshit about passing on one's knowledge to others was actually enjoyable.

He snorted at the thought and immediately threw it out of his mind. 'Well, I guess I better get ready and meet Lily for breakfast.' He sighed getting up.

"Excuse me Professor Peverell, there is a young lady named Miss Evans requesting entrance to your chambers. Shall I let her in?" The painting, Dorothea, asked.

"Um, yeah sure." Hadrian said. The painting nodded and disappeared from the frame.

"Hadrian, are you ready for your first day?" Came the sing song voice of Lily Evans as she entered the room. However, she stopped noticing the state of his undress. Her blush made her face as red as a tomato.

"Um, Hadrian, will you please p-put some clothes on?" She asked nervously. However she couldn't look away from what she, and probably many other women and homosexual men, thought was a magnificent sight. His body was lean with a bit of muscle bulges, and his skin was perfectly tan.

At that point, Hadrian looked down and realized he only had his boxers on. He yelped and Lily's face was now not the only one colored red. Grabbing the blanket, he covered himself up, and ran to the other side of the room to grab his clothes.

That's when Lily noticed a rather nasty looking scar sliced across his back. "Hey um, Flower, will you wait in the living room?" Hadrian squeaked.

"Course." Was Lily's murmur, curiosity getting the better of her at the moment. She quickly walked away and sat down at the coffee table as Hadrian's scar plagued her thoughts.

Hadrian, who finished preparing around 10 minutes later, dressed in his robes and wand in hand, found his love interest deep in thought.

"Hey Lily, something wrong?" He asked, bringing her out of her thoughts.

She jumped at hearing the voice before blushing and denying the question. Hadrian gave her an unconvinced look, but brushed off the incident. Lily meanwhile decided that if he wanted to tell her he would.

"So, who do you have first?" Lily asked as they walked though the halls.

It was quite early in the morning, around 7 o'clock, and as such, hardly any students were up and about. Those that were, looked like zombies as they slowly made their way to the Great Hall.

"I have the 7th year Ravens and Snakes first up so I'm sure they'll be a handful. The most intuitive with the most cunning, it's sure to be an interesting group." Hadrian said.

"Well, to be quite blunt with you since it's your first year here, some of the Snakes are lucky to be in that house. I swear, if Salazar Slytherin were here, he would've had a fit." Lily giggled as she thought of the students in the house as Hadrian let out his own laugh. Although that's what it was like in his world, he didn't want to assume the same here, but it looked like he needn't worry.

"Just promise to not tell Sev what I said, and if any of my house's students misbehave be sure to inform me and I'll deal with them." Lily said, giving him a mock glare to make sure he held up the end of his bargain.

Hadrian wrapped an arm around her, pulling her by the waist so that the two connected at the sides and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry my Flower, I'll do whatever you say." Despite Hadrian's hesitance to enter into a relationship with her, he didn't mind a bit of flirting. That never hurt anyone… right?

Lily blushed at the intimacy and the suggestiveness of his words. 'There were definitely a few things I would have you doing if I had you under my spell.' Lily thought, a blush adorning her cheeks.

Hearing his laughter, Lily pushed him away. "Pervert," she huffed causing her walking companion's laughter to grow. That is, until she sent a tripping jinx at him, stopping all forms of amusement from him. Now it was Lily's turn to laugh.

'Oh, you won't have the last laugh.' Hadrian thought and immediately tackled her to the ground, tickling her relentlessly.

"Oh my god, hahah, Hadrian, hahaha, please stop." She pleaded. Her tummy was starting to hurt as she could feel the cramps from her incessant laughter. Hadrian though was grinning like a maniac.

That is, until someone cleared their thought in front of them. The two immediately stopped their antics to see the potions professor standing in front of them. "Mr. Peverell, I don't think it's appropriate for a grown man to engaging in such childish antics with a woman in the hallway of an esteemed school. Someone might stumble upon you and get the wrong idea." Snape drawled.

Hadrian however, just grinned as he got off the redhead. "What Severus? Are you just jealous you're not in my position?" Hadrian taunted.

Snape's face contorted in anger. "Why you insolent little…" He stopped as he saw his dream girl's eyes give him a stern glare.

"Severus, I don't think such petty and demoralizing words are appropriate either, especially when it is one's first year here." Lily scolded.

Snape gave one last glare at the emerald-eyed man before turning to walk away.

"And don't think I forgot about you mister. Severus may not be the best person or my best friend, but that doesn't mean I don't care about him. He's had a hard life so don't tease him too hard." Lily warned.

Hadrian gave her another smile. "Of course my beautiful Flower, I told you, I'll do anything you want. _Whatever_ you want, _whenever_ you want." The last part was whispered in her ear as her face became as red as a tomato.

'If he wants to play like that, so can I.' Thought Lily.

"Oh is that so Mr. Peverell? Well what if I asked you to come in my room to help me cool down? Have I mentioned how _hot_ I become and how _wet_ my body becomes from being in heat?" She asked innocently, biting her lip.

It was now Hadrian's turn to blush as he thought of the red-haired seductress being nothing besides a bitch in heat. The thoughts had also caused his blood to flow southward. "Now who's the pervert?" Hadrian grunted, giving her a mock glare.

Lily only laughed and continued her way to breakfast.

" _Tempus_ ," he casted. The newly formed clock out of thin air showed they had spent 30 minutes fooling around. With a sigh, he hurried to catch up to Lily who was still slightly giggling to herself.

 _Line Break_

Breakfast was a rather smooth and fast affair. Lily and Hadrian hadn't been extremely hungry and as such had only sat to eat and further converse for around 15 minutes. Deciding it best to prepare for their respective classes, the two bid each other goodbye with Hadrian saying he would come to her class before lunch so the pair could walk together.

Soon enough, it was time for Hadrian to begin class once the bell rung. First doing role, he was glad to discover all of his students were here.

Looking at them with a smile, he began. "Welcome 7th year Ravens and Snakes. As many of you may have remembered, I am Professor Hadrian Peverell and I will be your dueling instructor. Now, for this class we will have a ranking system based on who you face and your ability to beat them. For this class we will begin with facing off against one person. The duel will tell me your strengths and weaknesses. Now, who would like to go first?" Hadrian's eyes scanned the room for anyone brave enough, but alas, there weren't any hands.

"I see, well then, would anybody like to challenge anybody?" He asked. Again, no hands were raised. He was about to choose the people, but someone finally spoke up.

"I want to challenge _you_ professor." A voice said. There were a few shocked gasps at the statement, mainly from the house of the brains, but everyone turned to the voice.

"Me?" He simply asked with an amused expression.

The student spoke up again. "Yes professor, you asked if anybody would like to challenge _anyone_ , and you are included in anyone professor since you didn't disclose yourself." Hadrian looked at the boy. He was surprisingly a Ravenclaw, around 6'0" in height with well-kept brown hair, hazel eyes, and a decent build.

"I guess I am included aren't I. Well, if you feel up for it, I guess I can't refuse." Hadrian smiled. "Tell me what's your name?" Hadrian turned his back to the students as he took off his robe.

"Terrence Oak sir. I know this might be a shock that I chose you, but as a Ravenclaw, I thirst for knowledge, and where better a source of knowledge than a prestigious dueler as yourself." Hadrian had to give it to the kid, he knew what he wanted and how to get it.

"Very well Mr. Oak, though I must warn you, the duel may be over quick and you may find yourself much too rushed in trying to gain you information." The student merely nodded and walked onto the dueling platform.

The rest of the people present gathered around, murmurs spreading through them as to what the outcome of the duel might be. The one thing agreed upon, was that Terrence would get his ass whooped, the only question was how.

"Mr. Oak, this will bee a one on one duel, no lethals are allowed and the winner will be decided once either person is either unconscious or unarmed. Ready?" Hadrian asked, getting into stance.

Terrence copied his teacher before nodding. "Begin!" The 7th year immediately began a bombardment of stunners and disarming spells.

Hadrian deflected and blocked said spells with ease. Although it seemed like a lot of flashing lights, there was no surprise in the attack. He fired each at a constant rate without change.

Within a couple minutes, Terrence was already exhausted. Casting so many would be hard on any student, especially at such a constant pace.

Murmurs of awe spread through the crowd at the ease of which Hadrian dueled. It was as if a baby was running after him and he was running away. He did it with ease, but allowed Terrence to have a slight bit of belief.

Deciding it was starting to drag on, Hadrian blocked a curse before going on his own offensive. He fired a stunner before waiting a second or two and firing two quick disarming spells.

Terrence had seen the stunner and managed to block it, but was unprepared for the two quick fire disarms. He managed to evade one, but the other one caught him and sent his wand flying into the hands of his teacher.

He groaned as he wasted that much energy only to be finished as if he were a gazelle and Professor Peverell a cheetah. His body was sweating profusely and his breath was shaky at best.

"Good job Mr. Oak, but, and this goes for all of you, just because you can fire a lot of spells doesn't mean you have to. Using these spells takes energy from your magical core, which is not limitless despite many of your preconceptions. You must know when and how to fire off a combination otherwise, you're just wasting your energy on your opponent."

"Should you just fire off spells, it is more than likely that it will be a constant rhythm, making your spells predictable, and thus easier for your opponent to guess. Maybe fire off slow ones and then a quick fire one to maybe catch your opponent off guard, but trust me when I say, dueling is much more about rhythm and timing then it is about knowing certain spells and power." He looked around and was glad to see most of the students accepting the fact.

"Now, you two, you're up next." He said, pointing to one girl from each house. The two looked surprised at having been picked, but made their way up nervously nonetheless.

 _Line Break_

Hadrian's first two classes went by rather smoothly in his opinion. He was happy to see most of his students were around the same level with a few exceptions. That made it easier for him to teach as they could mainly work on the same things.

However, he was happier about the fact that he got to see Lily, and so made his way over to the red head's classroom.

Upon reaching it, he turned the knob and entered the room, seeing that there was another person besides Lily in the room. By the looks of it, he had stumbled upon a rather heated argument. Lily was looking slightly flustered and angry while her son looked the same.

"Um, sorry Lily, I'll just wait outside for you to finish." He said with a small smile.

"No wait professor, I have need of your assistance for something." Came this world's Harry.

Hesitantly, Hadrian turned to look at the younger version of himself and his mother. "Whatever it is Mr. Potter, I'm sure I have no expertise." He said uneasily.

"No, the thing is, I think you do. Now, I'm warning you Professor Peverell, stay away from my mother. You won't like the consequences of not heeding my words." The Potter heir threatened.

Hadrian had to hold in a laugh at the arrogance of the little boy. Seriously, what was the worst that could happen?

"Harry! Enough of this nonsense, apologize to Mr. Peverell this instant." Lily scolded, feeling her face heat up in embarrassment.

"No, it's alright Flower. Mr. Potter, as much as I appreciate your protection of your mother, she is a grown woman, not to mention powerful, and can take care of herself. I assure you, should I go against your mother in any way, your threats will be the least of my problems compared to her." Hadrian joked.

The other gave him one last look of indignation before storming out of the room. Hadrian chuckled to himself, watching the kid leave before turning to see a dangerous looking Lily Evans.

"And _what_ did you mean by being scared of me?" She hissed.

 _'Oh man you're busted.'_ Laughed Death in his head.

'You don't show up unless it's to mock me do you wanker?' Hadrian fired back.

"Well, you see Flower, I just meant it's cause your so strong. I mean, compared to him, you're like Voldemort." Hadrian immediately knew that was not the right comparison and paled. "No no no no, that's not what I meant, I mean like Dumbledore, you know, extremely powerful."

"You better thank your lucky stars Peverell that I'm hungry, but watch your words later on." She threatened.

Hadrian immediately nodded furiously, not wishing to invite the wrath of Lily Evans' anger upon himself.

"Now, let's go." She grabbed his arm and dragged him to the Great Hall, an action that piqued the interest of several older students they passed.

 _Line Break_

The rest of the day had gone quite well in Hadrian's opinion. After lunch, he had the 4th year Claws and Puffs who performed well, no doubt due to the friendliness of the pair of houses.

However, with that being said, they were sure an exhausting bunch. Having the Ravens twice in one day was exhausting with their seemingly endless curiosity and questions. That's why, after saying goodbye to Lily at dinner, he found himself half asleep on the bed.

'Oh Merlin, I hope it gets easier.' He thought before falling asleep.

 _With Lily_

Lily was sad at having to say goodnight to Hadrian after dinner, but decided it would be as good a time as any to catch up with her best friend, Alice Longbottom.

"Longbottom Manor," she shouted after throwing Floo Powder at the fireplace.

"Alice, you there?" She called, poking her head through. She gave a shrug upon seeing the empty manor, but stopped at hearing a voice screaming her name.

"Wait, Lils, I'm right here, wait up!" Came the energetic voice of Alice. She jumped over the couch in front of her fireplace before beckoning her best friend to come through.

Lily immediately agreed and soon her whole body was visible.

"So, how was your first day? Did you have Neville yet?" She asked.

Lily rolled her eyes. Alice had always been rather energetic in the most unusual times. "No, not yet, I think I start having him next week. However, I do have something exciting to tell you, at least exciting for you." Her friend squealed and begun assaulting her for information.

"Ok, ok, calm down. Morgana I swear you're still in your 5th year by how you act sometimes." Lily teased. Alice gave her a fake glare before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her.

Lily merely laughed and waved her hadn't causing the pillow to fly back and hit the Lady Longbottom. After a quick giggle and another glare from Alice, Lily continued. "Well, there's a guy," Alice squealed again, making Lily roll her eyes, but smile nonetheless. "His name is Hadrian Peverell and he says he just got here. Get this too, he's a pro dueler. Anyways, I think I like him, that fire that I had with James at the beginning of our relationship, it's there with Hadrian except stronger. Plus, he's very attractive, and when I mean he's very attractive, I mean _very_ attractive. Every time I see him or get close to him, I want to rip our clothes off and let him have his way with me." Lily blushed at the last part, but started dreaming about such an incident.

Alice for her part, started laughing at the lewd description of her friend's attraction. "Well looks like someone's smitten, or a bitch in heat, we'll say."

It was Lily's turn to give her best friend a mock glare.

"Don't worry Lils, I'm only teasing, I'm glad you found someone. You've been so lonely every since you and James started fighting." Alice sighed.

"First off, I've not been lonely, I've had plenty interactions with people." Lily huffed.

"Oh, and what exactly happens at these interactions?" Alice asked.

"Well, um, I usually leave in anger since it's mostly men going out with me and only see me for my body, but I've still had interactions." Alice snorted but relented.

"Anyways, what does your Prince Charming think of you Lily?"

"Well, I know he's attracted to me, and I think he likes me well enough to ask me out on a date, but it's like something's holding him back." Lily's brow furrowed in confusion as she thought about what that something was.

"Oh? And how do you know he's attracted to you. Have you seen _it_?" She asked innocently.

"No, but let's just say whenever we're in a rather intimate position, it grows and it grows a _lot_." Lily admitted. "Anyways, before I give you more information to tease me with, I should probably get back, have to get up early tomorrow." Alice nodded and hugged her friend before watching Lily exit.

Upon reentering her room, Lily was greeted with an unexpected visitor. "James? What are you doing here?" She immediately asked, surprised at seeing her ex-husband.

"Lily, he immediately greeted, giving her his trademark smile. "I want you back, will you date me again?"

 **A/N: Just wanted to clear up some confusing parts if there are any. In this story, Lily is the head of the Ravenclaws since that was Flitwik's job before. Voldemort also never had Bellatrix or anyone attack the Longbottom family so all of them are alive and well, and you'll just have to see how they ended up, especially Neville.**

 **A/N 2: So anyways, thought that was a good place to end it. I'm sure many of you will enjoy the cliffhanger… lol I know you won't no need to rage. Anyways, after a little bit into the next chapter, the time will go by faster, but there's just so many things you have to do for the first day. I hope you enjoyed and as always, please review with any questions and follow/favorite if you really like it!**

 **Next Chapter: James and Lily remarry…**

 **Jk they don't…**

 **Or will, you'll just have to wait and see…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: First off, I'll remind people bold is for ANs and other stuff that shouldn't be too important, so skip if you don't want to read. Secondly, I've made it so that new Harry is just called Harry and old Harry is now Hadrian because I cba to specify them each time and have changed it in past chapters. Finally, I'm going to be really busy starting from now on so I'll try to get out an update monthly, but we'll see.**

 **To Xonjax, h4lfbbl00dprinc3, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, kkk(does that stand for what I think it does?) and kent-jensen: Thank you for the support and your enthusiasm in terms of my writing, I hope this chapter exceeds expectations.**

 **To alec-potter: Thanks and yeah, I was thinking of a way to do that, but I feel like it was too soon, but who knows, we'll just wait and see.**

 **To satoris wurst: Sorry I didn't see you're first question before, but hey, I'm answering it now. Anyways, according to sources, Lily had Harry when she was 20, so in this story, she will be 35 because Harry in the new universe is 15 and is in his 5th year. I've also made the new Hadrian 33 so yeah. Now that I think about it, I kind of wish I started this story at a different point, buy hey, what can I do now? If you, and other people want me to, I'll be happy to do a character description at the beginning or end of the next chapter.**

 **To Miltonius: If you don't like my story, you don't have to read it, nor comment on it, just read something else. First, your grammar is wrong. It's clichés, not cliché's, cliché doesn't possess anything and it's obvious you don't mean cliché is. Secondly, in my honest opinion, there aren't many clichés. Goblins are meant to be powerful, hence why the Wizarding World would want them to protect their precious money while not being a threat to them. If it's about Hadrian's good looks, please, find me a good, popular story with romance that doesn't have this. So, kindly fuck off.**

 **To Dault3883 Barron Backslash: No, Hadrian won't have Hedwig for this story, the only thing's he brought over to the new world was his body, clothes he was wearing, and his wand.**

 **To rcjmat: To me, goblins are pretty powerful considering they know techniques to control dragons, especially the most powerful, nastiest one, and most of the Wizarding World considers them to be a threat. Goblins are also very helpful if it's beneficial to them, as shown in Deathly Hallows when Griphook agreed to help so long as he got the sword. Same way in this story, those goblins are making a ton of money off his vaults to keep them safe, so they want to make sure he stays, plus he doesn't mistreat them.**

Speech meaning:

Normal speech: "Hi"

Thoughts: 'Hi'

Spell: " _Hi_!"

Stress: "Hi _hi_ hi"

Chapter 4:

 _September 2, 1996_

"I'm sorry what?" Lily asked with her eyes wide.

James quickly walked over and grabbed one of her hands between his. "I miss you Lils, I've never been the same without you. It's too quiet at home, and I love you. I'm sorry for everything that I did. So what do you say? Will you take me back?" James asked hopefully.

Lily was in two minds, one, she was glad that James was apologizing to her and realized his mistakes, but in the other, she just didn't feel the same way. If she went back to James, she knew that she wouldn't be as happy as she could be with someone else, so there was always one answer.

"I'm sorry James, but I'm going to have to say no. I'm sorry, but I think we both know that we wouldn't be happy with each other." She said softly.

James felt his blood boil. In his head, he didn't think that was the reason at all. "It's because of him isn't it? That new professor? Harry has told me all about how you've been hanging out with him." James asked angrily.

"No James, it's not because of Hadrian. I just know…" She was cut off by a now livid James.

"Cut the bullshit Lily! How long has it been since you started fucking him? I expected better than you acting like a whore." He spat.

Now it was Lily's turn to become angry. "How dare you James Potter! You say you're coming back to get me and say I'm a whore? You've got some nerve Potter." She yelled at him.

"You're not denying it Lils! I know it's true!" James persisted.

Lily could feel anger overtaking her now.

"You know what James? I haven't fucked him, but you know what? I might just go over there and beg him to fuck me. And guess what I'm going to scream his name louder than I ever did yours." Lily said with a smirk on her face.

James' face got even redder with anger. "Now leave James, but before you go, I just wanted to let you know that I faked all those orgasms with you."

At that point, James reached for his wand, but Lily was too quick for him. "I suggest you go James, otherwise you might not like what happens next."

James held his wand by his side tightly, but angrily stomped towards the Floo before heading back to Potter Manor.

Lily had to take a deep breath before heading to take a soothing bath and to bed.

 _September 5, 1996_

The past couple of days had flown by for Hadrian. Between becoming acclimated to the teaching style and new way of life, as well as spending some quality time with Lily, he had hardly caught a break in life.

Speaking of Lily, the redhead had been even more flirtatious since that first day. If there was anyone worthy of the word seductress, it was her. She had begun becoming even more physical, whether it be rubbing her body suggestively against his, ghosting her lips against his skin, ever so close to his lips, or merely staring at him with those green eyes of hers, darkening in lust while biting her lips.

Every time he thought about her he could feel his lust building. Shaking his head from his thoughts he focused on his next class which would surely prove interesting.

The class would consist of Gryffindors and Slytherins, and not just any class of the two, but the 5th years. Lily had told him that the rivalry between the 5th years was especially toxic.

That alone was enough to make the class interesting, however, this universe's counterpart of him was also in that class, along with his best friends' counterpart. Looking at the clock, he saw it was about time for students to start arriving and flicked his wand, opening the large oak doors to his dueling classroom.

As soon as he did so, a girl stumbled into the room. Brown hair that looked rather messy brown hair along with a matching set of eyes. Books were hugged to her chest between her arms making sure that Hadrian knew who this was.

"Miss Granger, I suggest you be more careful, you could've hurt yourself when leaning against the door. Had I opened it much quicker, you would be sprawling across the floor much like Bambi on ice." He chuckled.

Her face turned red before a look of shock appeared on her face. "You know about muggle movies professor?"

"I admit, it has been a rather long time since I have travelled to the cinema, but yes, I have seen quite a few movies in my time. Don't look so surprised Miss Granger, not all of us wizards look down upon those with which we share the world with." Hermione nodded.

"Might I enquire as to why you're here much earlier than the rest of your classmates?" He asked, having a feeling of what the answer would be.

Another blush appeared on her face. "Well professor, ever since I've attended Hogwarts, our DADA professors have always seemed to have a flaw. As such, I was trying to get a jump start on your class seeing as I've heard you're a very accomplished duelist." She explained.

"Well, I'm flattered you hold me in such high esteem Miss Granger, I hope I'm able to live up to your explanations." He smiled before turning around to finish his preparations.

It was only a minute later before the rest of class started filing in, standing with their respective houses, several students shooting the others a glare.

Once everyone had come in he had directed them to a seating area before taking role, once again, everyone was there.

"Well, now that I have confirmed everyone is here, I'll start with some introductions. My name Is Hadrian Peverell, I come from the states and won the dueling championship there a couple years ago as well. In this class, I will attempt to try my best to improve your dueling skills, however, it is ultimately up to you to do as I say. If you don't agree with what I say, feel free to leave. Dumbledore has informed me that this class is not required for you lot, so do not waste your time, nor mine should you not wish to put in the effort." Seeing that all the students understood, he continued.

"Now for your first class, I will gauge your potential by watching you duel against another class mate. However, your dueling partner will be from the other house. Only when that is not possible will you be able to pair from someone in your house. " Several disgruntled responses came from people from each house, but a quick flick of his wand silenced them.

"This will not be up for debate. If you wish to not comply, I will pair you together, or, the door is always open." Another flick of his wand showed that as the oak doors opened.

No one left, however some did shoot him a glare. "Now, do we have any first takers?" The room still remained silent.

"I'll go first professor." Came Hermione's voice, standing up. Hadrian smiled at her, giving the girl more confidence.

"Of course the mudblood wants to go first, trying to suck up to teachers as usual. She'll probably spread her legs for him soon to learn everything he knows." Malfoy whispered to Crabbe and Goyle. However, he didn't whisper quiet enough as Hadrian's eyes snapped to him.

"Mr. Malfoy, such words are unsavory and inappropriate. 25 points from Slytherin for the use of derogatory terms to another student. It takes courage to be the first, and as such, 10 points to Gryffindor for Miss Granger's example of courage." Draco's face became red with anger, but he bit his tongue, knowing he would be fighting a lost cause if he argued.

"Now, would any Slytherins like to pair with Miss Granger." A tentative hand came up.

Said hand belonged to a petite girl with long blonde hair and icy blue eyes. "I will professor." Her voice was perfectly steady, not giving any hit to her feelings.

"Very well Miss Greengrass." He said nodding. "Now that we have our first pair, would you girls please head to the platform and prepare?"

The two stood up and walked to opposite ends, wands at the ready. "The duel will conclude when one of these things happen: one yields, one is disarmed, or one is stunned. Lethals are not allowed and the use of such will result in strong punishment. With that being said, the duel will begin in 3… 2… 1… begin!"

The two girls looked at each other cautiously, waiting to see the other's strategy. Hermione however had grown impatient and started firing stunners and disarming spells. Daphne barely had time to use a shield or dodge the barrage of colors flying at her, but managed to do so successfully in the end.

Soon, it was Hermione who was struggling, dodging Daphne's complex string of jinxes, tripping and stinging ones among them.

The two knew early on it would take some clever thinking for one to win and that was exactly what they tried to think of. They were among the smartest of their year and strived to show why in this fight.

"Alarte Ascendare!" Yelled Daphne as Hermione found herself in the air.

A scream of panic erupted from her lungs as she started falling towards the ground from 20 feet in the air.

"Hermione!" Screamed Ron and Harry.

Hadrian quickly brought out his wand in case the situation turned bad, but allowed Daphne to do whatever she planned.

"Petrificus Totalus! Arresto Momentum!" Daphne finished, stunning Hermione while also saving her.

All the Gryffindor's breathed a sigh of relief at the safety of their housemate.

"Well done Miss Greengrass! 15 points to Slytherin for the most clever combo of spells I've seen for a decent amount of time now." Hadrian congratulated.

Daphne gave a nod of her head, showing her gratitude at his appreciation of her work before undoing her curse.

Hermione was breathing hard at the end of it, but managed to congratulate her opponent. "Congrats Daphne, I never would've thought of doing that." Hermione said with a smile.

Daphne gave another nod and proceeded back to her seat.

"Well, I must congratulate Miss Granger as well, it took a stroke of pure genius from Miss Greengrass to defeat her opponent and I'll award both houses 5 points for their efforts. Now, do we have any others willing to duel?"

"May we challenge someone professor?" Came Harry's voice. Hadrian gave a nod, having a feeling of where this was going.

"Then I challenge Malfoy professor. Unless you're too scared Draco?" Harry taunted. Draco's face flushed with anger.

"Scared of you Potter? As if, I'll show you how much of a mistake you just made." Draco said with a sneer.

The two made their way up to the platform, all while glaring at the other.

"Same rules apply for this duel Mr Potter, Mr. Malfoy, are you two ready?" After receiving nods from both of them, he motioned for them to start.

"Petrificus Totalus! Expelliarmus! Everte Statum!" Harry started off.

Malfoy had managed to evade and deflect the first two, but was caught by the last, sending him flying back. Harry tried to capitalize, but Draco quickly recovered before sending his own spells.

"Lacarnum Inflamarae! Scorco! Steleus!" Malfoy yelled. Flames erupted from the tip of his wand, charging towards Harry, but he quickly shot water at the fire putting it out quickly before narrowly dodging the sneezing hex.

From there, the duel proceeded to get more intense with both students picking up ground slowly but surely until Harry took a chance.

"Augamenti! Expelliarmus!" Draco couldn't mutter the water banishing spell in time and ended up being doused in water, stunning him before his wand was whisked from his grasp.

Malfoy growled upon snapping out of his daze and realizing he was wet. "Potter! Do you know how much these robes are worth? I'll give you a hint, more than yours and Weasley's combined. I'll tell my fa…" Malfoy didn't get to finish before Hadrian intervened.

"I doubt contacting your father over drenched robes is worth it Mr. Malfoy. Should you so require, I'm sure you are capable enough of finding a drying charm yourself." Hadrian said.

Malfoy nodded but shot one last glare at the two.

"Well, unfortunately I'm afraid that our class time must end, no homework. The rest of you be prepared to duel another next class." Hadrian said as a bell rung.

He turned around to sort some of his class notes away, and was surprised to see a girl standing in front of him.

"Miss Greengrass, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence after class?" He asked, taking a seat at his desk.

"Well professor, as I'm sure you are well aware of, the Dark Lord is on the rise and my family have attempted their best to remain a neutral. However, that isn't as easy as it once was. As such, my father has directed me to find a suitable dueling professor." Daphne explained with her usual stoic face.

"I see, and I'm assuming that the professor you have in mind is myself?" Daphne nodded. "May I enquire why? Professor Snape is a capable dueler himself, your head of house, and not to mention, he's been here since you started your schooling at Hogwarts."

"Very true professor, but there's something about you that makes me feel like you would be a much more desirable teacher than Professor Snape. As you know, he isn't the most sociable and sensitive teacher. Your more relaxed attitude is like a firm, gentle hand." Daphne explained.

"Very well Miss Greengrass, if I have the time during the year, I shall inform you. For now, I will merely give you more pointers during class." Hadrian said. "However, I do have one condition."

Daphne nodded for him to continue and Hadrian did. "Your mask, it needs to go. When you duel, your emotions are important. The Cruciatus curse for instance, it all depends on your emotions. If you don't feel hatred, the Curciatus will be little more than a slight burning feeling. Should you agree, I will promise you that nothing that happens during our sessions will be leaked, you have my word."

Daphne contemplated this, doing this could be taking a huge risk. There was a reason she kept this mask, and if there was one reason Professor Peverell wouldn't be a good teacher, she hadn't known him for more than a day.

"Very well professor, but you must swear a magical oath that nothing that occurs in private could appear to the public. Excuse me for my privacy but my father's paranoia has been passed down to me."

"It's quite alright Miss Greengrass, I had a friend just like that." Grabbing his wand, he held it out, motioning for the Slytherin to copy. When their tips touched(haha very funny, get your mind out of the gutter you sick bastards, Daphne isn't trans), Harry began muttering the oath.

"I, Hadrian James Peverell, swear on my magic that I will not utter a single occurrence between myself and Daphne Greengrass should we engage in private dueling lessons." Satisfied with the oath, Daphne gave a nod, as well as a small smile, showing that she could keep her end of the bargain.

He watched her retreating form before sighing and rubbing his temples. Today was an especially long day, and he was glad it was now over and he could eat dinner.

Speaking of, he had decided to eat in his office today. He just felt as if he didn't have the energy to go to the Great Hall. Although he did love seeing the joy and happiness on the students' faces, it did get quite loud in there, something he didn't find too pleasant.

"Pipsy!" He called to the elf.

No more than a second later did a soft pop be heard and a pink elf with large eyes and a rag appear. "What can Pipsy do for Lord Peverell sir?" She asked.

"Would you please get me get me a nice rib-eye steak with butter, assorted herbs, seasonings, garlic, that sort of stuff as well as some potatoes and broccoli?" He asked.

The house elf nodded before leaving with another pop to gather the ingredients.

He grabbed his wand off his desk and opened the door, attempting to walk towards his chambers, but was met with a emerald-eyed woman.

"Lily! Merlin it feels like we haven't seen each other in forever." Hadran said, surprised.

Indeed it had felt like that. Although they had seen each other in the morning, Hadrian's classes had made the encounter feel like a light year away. Hell, he had barely even thought about her compared to other days.

"Well I'm glad someone is eager to see me." Lily teased, but Harry only gave her a smile. "Anyways, do you want to walk to dinner?"

"Oh, actually I was thinking about making dinner myself." Suddenly, a light bulb went off in his head. "Speaking of though, why don't you join me. I was going to make a steak with some mashed potatoes and broccoli."

"Yeah that sounds great." On the outside, Lily was perfectly cool, but on the inside, well that was a whole different story. Her analytic side was in absolute overdrive wondering if this was a date or a friendly gathering. Did friends make each other dinner? I mean, it's dinner, lunch and breakfast were a friendly thing, but dinner, well it could mean anything.

Lily imagined that night, Hadrian cooking her food, a nice bottle of wine to accompany the food, maybe some jazz in the background. The evening would be relaxed, but when dessert came, the sweetness of it causing Lily to moan, arousing Harry. He would take on a look of lust before smashing his lips on hers, guiding her to the bed. A blur as they took their clothes off before…

"Lily!" Hadrian yelled for the third time, waving his hand in front of her face.

She snapped out of her thoughts and a blush adorned her cheeks.

"You ok? You kind of spaced out there, like, a lot." Hadrian commented.

"Yeah sorry, just forgot something to say in class today."

"Right, shall we then?" He asked, holding out his arm.

Lily blushed again. 'This is feeling more and more like a date every second that passes.' She thought. She wouldn't complain though and took his offered arm as he led them to his chambers.

Upon their arrival, she noticed the ingredients already there, and let's just say, there was plenty of food.

"Wow, I hope I was the only one you were hoping to run into and lure into your chambers Mr. Peverell." She said.

"Well, you may not be the only, but you are the best one by far my beautiful Flower." He said, not at all fazed by her innuendo.

'Must be from all the past teasing I've done these past few days, probably allowed him to acclimate to a bit more intimate things.'

As he prepared the dish, Lily was mesmerized. It was like Hadrian was performing a dance in the kitchen, successfully maneuvering from one dish to the other flawlessly while humming along to the soft music in the background.

Within an hour, he was done and they both sat on opposite ends of a relatively moderately sized table that still kept the meal intimate.

The steak was cooked a perfect medium rare and had a helping of mashed potatoes and broccoli to it's side just as Harry side.

"What would you like? Red, white, rosé, beer, water, something else?" Hadrain listed off as Pipsy was waiting patiently.

"Red if you please." Lily replied.

"Pipsy, please get the finest bottle of Merlot in the cellar." The elf nodded before quickly appearing with said beverage.

Harry grabbed two glasses and poured an adequate amount in each glass. "Well well well Mr. Peverell, if I hadn't known better, I would say you're trying to get me drunk." Lily said looking at what was her largest portion of the muggle alcoholic beverage.

"And what would you say if I was?" He said with a smirk.

"Well, I might question what your intentions are concerning myself tonight. Maybe you plan on seducing me in my drunken state? Take advantage of my tempting body?" She asked in an innocent voice.

Although she wouldn't say it was the most desirable thing she had, or even the most desirable body compared to most women, she was quite happy with it. She had worked off most of the weight gained from having Harry after her divorce with James when she had let out a lot of steam. However, she never did stop her exercising and now had a rather well kept body if she said so herself.

"An interesting, and tempting, theory, but I promise that my intentions are pure." His statement however, wasn't entirely true if Hadrian was being honest with himself. He didn't hope to take advantage of her should she be in such a state, but he sure hoped this dinner would help ease the way into forming a relationship with the redhead.

"Anyways, we've talked to much, and we should eat before our food becomes cold." Lily could only nod her head in agreement before digging into the food in front of her.

As she bit into the steak, she let out a small moan. 'Morgana, it's been so long since I've had a meal like this.' She thought.

Often times, Lily had little time to do something like cook, especially during the school year. When she did however, it was no match compared to this. The old saying that nothing beats a home cooked meal rang true as Lily devoured the rest of her food, much to the amusement of her companion.

"Slow down Flower, you'll choke if you eat to fast." She merely glared at him and mumbled something inaudible before continuing with her feast.

She had finished her meal in no less than 10 minutes with Harry falling a couple of seconds behind her.

"Well, now that we've finished, would you like any dessert? Pipsy managed to get, what I'm told, is divine chocolate lava cake and some ice cream." At the sound of something so heavenly, Lily nodded enthusiastically.

"But, you think we could share, I don't think I have the stomach to eat a whole one." Harry laughed at Lily's embarrassment, but relented after a playful punch on the arm by the redhead and nodded.

"Come on, the couch is a much more conventional way to share something." Hadrian said, grabbing the plate of sweetness and flicking his wand to bring the coffee table closer.

As soon as each of them had a spoon, they took a piece of cake, making sure to get the melted chocolate in the center, some ice cream, and said cheers before taking a bite. They both moaned at the taste in their mouth. The richness might put off quite a few people, but they both had a soft spot for sweets and had no problem indulging in their desires.

It was no surprise that the dish was finished soon after with Pipsy appearing to clean up their plates.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Hadrian asked, leaning his head on the coach, staring at the beauty in front of him.

They had been in this position for quite a while now. Enjoying each other's company despite the silence, enjoying the closeness of their two body's, and enjoying how serene it all seemed.

Lily didn't answer, at least not verbally. Her mind was in turmoil, but she took a deep breath to gather a bit of courage and started slowly leaning towards him.

Hadrian saw this and could only mimic her movement, staring intensely at the emerald green eyes in front of him, so like his very own.

"Wait stop, I can't do this." Hadrian said, pulling back.

 **A/N: Well, there you go, another chapter down and another cliff hanger for you guys to enjoy. Now, like I said I will try my best to update as quickly as possible, but don't be surprised if I don't update until another month, maybe even more. I'm really enjoying writing this story, but my time is already limited as is without writing.**

 **Just a quick thing before you leave, I'm going to put up a poll. This poll will be regarding a potential threesome in the future. No, Harry will not pick up another girl in this story and include them in his relationship, but I just want to keep a possibility open for a future scene. I'll be listing some women from the HP Universe and if you could take a little bit more of your time to pick one, that would be great.**

 **Thanks for your support and I hope you've enjoyed reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the continuous support, I promise I'll stop doing so many cliffhangers soon, but for right now, you'll just have to bear with me. Sorry for formatting before, hope it's fixed for everyone now.**

 **To Yaw6113, KiwiFruit999, h4lfbl00dprinc3, Dault3883 Barron Backslash, Charles Caesar, and kent-jensen: Thanks so much for the support!**

 **To plums: Yeah lol, just had to didn't I?**

 **Alec-potter: Thanks and you'll just have to read through this chapter to see what happens, though I think we all now I'm going to make Hadrian push through it soon.**

 **To sanbeegoldiewhitey: Dude, it's a fanfic lol, chill out.**

 **To Guest55: Thanks and yeah, it's hard for me to see Lily with someone else besides the two.**

 **To tibetisnotincanberra: I put this in my A/N last chapter, but I just couldn't be bothered to differentiate between Harry of old and new so I changed Harry of old's name to Hadrian and did that for the rest of the chapters.**

 **To alpha: Lol, if that was a long time, I hope future updates aren't much worse. Thanks for the compliments about my writing I guess and you're welcome. Unfortunately, I find Daphne hard to fit in, and believe me, I would if I could, Harry and Daphne are one of my favorite if not favorite pairings in the world. Although Nymphadora and Fleur wouldn't be that hard, and I don't have qualms with doing including them, I just can't see it happening, sorry.**

 **To : By the time this is posted it should be fixed, thanks though.**

 **Speech meaning:**

Normal speech: "Hi"

Thoughts: 'Hi'

Spell: " _Hi!_ "

Stressed Word(s): "Hi _hi_ hi"

Chapter 5:

 _September 5, 1996_

That phrase caught Lily totally by surprise. Her eyes widened as the man she had harbored the most massive crush on since James had rejected her.

"Oh, I see." She said shakily. Tears were threatening to escape her eyes at the rejection and she looked down, blinking her eyes rapidly to prevent them from doing so.

"Flower, it's not cause I don't like you, trust me. If I could I would bend you over and take you without remorse." Hadrian said with a laugh.

The sudden 180 of the situation had caused her to laugh too. "Wow Hadrian, you sure know how to woo a girl with just your words." Her sarcasm caused both to start laughing again.

Once there laughter did down, they simply looked at each other again, waiting for the other to make the first move.

Finally, Hadrian broke the silence. "Look Lily, what I'm about to tell you might ruin any potential that we have at being together, and I need to tell you this now before we actually start."

Lily hesitantly nodded, waiting for what exactly might "ruin" their potential relationship. So, Hadrian told her everything. From the fact that she's his mother in a different realm to him being the vanquisher of Voldermort up until he came here to Hogwarts in a different dimension thanks to Death.

Luckily for him, she didn't interrupt him because that would've made his extremely long story even longer.

Silence. That was all he was met with. "So you were left with my sister?" She asked in bewilderment.

Hadrian laughed again. "Seriously Flower, that's all you got from 30 minutes of story telling?"

"Listen Hadrian, I appreciate you thinking of my feelings, but to be honest, I don't see much of you in me, at least physical appearance. Besides the green eyes, we practically look nothing alike, but I must say, I do love the green eyes. Especially when your getting a bit antsy." She said, closing in on his ear and nibbling on the lobe.

His eyes darkened as he felt his lust build only for the redhead to get off him. "Fucking minx." Hadrian grunted.

"Anyways, I can't believe you ended up with Petunia of all people. I haven't talked to her in ages and I could only imagine how she and Vernon would greet me." Lily said appalled.

"Yeah, they were pretty gruesome." Hadrian chuckled nervously.

"So, now that I've come out and said I'm alright with our relationship, what about you?" Lily asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Of course I'm alright with it. What straight bloke wouldn't want a way into your pants?" Hadrian asked. Lily immediately grabbed a pillow and started beating him with up, but the two kept laughing.

Finally, Lily relented and snuggled into his side, enjoying his warm body against hers. However, she wasn't content with this, well, not completely at least.

"So mister, I do believe you owe me something after interrupting us the last time." She purred, glancing up at him making their eyes meet while her hands slowly traced his chest.

He replied with his own smirk before grabbing her and setting her down in his lap. "Oh do I now?" She gave a hum signaling her answer as the two leaned towards each other, their lips meeting in an injection of feelings.

Whatever Lily felt about him before, only increased as her lips met his. The two pairs of lips seemed like a perfect mould for each other to them and they each thoroughly enjoyed the feeling.

Hadrian wrapped his arms around her to bring her body flush against his, loving the feeling of her breasts against his chest. The two were suddenly aware of the enlarging of a certain object in Hadrian's groin area. Lily merely smirked at this and slowly ground her hip into his pelvis, causing her new boyfriend to groan.

Not to be outdone, his lips went southward, peppering her jaw before finding her neck.

Lily whimpered and Hadrian stopped. That one sound had made his lust increase tenfold as he felt the need to rip off her clothes and take her right then and there.

"Wait." Lily whispered very quietly, not trusting her voice to talk louder. Lily tilted his head up to meet his questioning gaze that had replaced the look of a predator devouring it's recently caught prey.

"I know how badly you want this, believe me, I do too, but it's getting late and we both have classes tomorrow. If we don't stop now we'll be in poor shape then." She reasoned.

Hadrian reluctantly nodded his head in agreement before allowing her to get off of him, gathering her things.

By the time she had tidied up her belongings, Hadrian was waiting for her by the entrance to his chambers in nothing but a pair of boxers, as was his usual attire for bed.

Lily let herself ogle her boyfriend for a second before meeting his eyes. "So, since we couldn't do much tonight, next weekend, the 14th, let's go on a date." Hadrian suggested.

Lily smiled. "That's sounds wonderful, where do you plan on going?"

"That, _my_ Flower, is a surprise." He said, emphasizing the my.

Lily shivered at his use of possession, somehow finding his protectiveness of her a turn on. Although, she knew he didn't truly think she was an object like many others.

She gave him a pout before nodding and leaving, but not without a quick, passionate kiss.

 _September 14, 1996_

The days had seemed to pass by as slow as possible as the time approached for his and Lily's first date. His classes were entertaining enough though, the duels the students had under him were heated, at least some. Several students, mainly from Slytherin had been quick to scoff at his ideas which revolved around some muggle fighting styles.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on who you asked, no one had quit. This led to several large classes leading causing him to need to split the group into their separate groups.

However, one aspect of the past week and some he didn't enjoy, was the lack of release when he spent time with his new girlfriend.

Merlin knew he loved being around her, loved kissing her, loved hearing her sexy moans and whimpers that made him want to lose his inhibitions, but it never came. More than several times he had to relieve himself in the loo to want or take a cold, _very_ cold shower.

He hoped soon that they would get intimate, but he didn't want to rush this, allowing Lily to set the pace.

Much of what might happen probably depended on tonight, which was why Hadrian decided to go all out on their date. Where they were going, not that Lily knew exactly what he had planned, was going to be fancy and he had dressed elegantly in a muggle fashion, as he had told Lily to. He currently stood in front of a body mirror in a muggle black suit with a matching black bow tie. He looked pretty good if he said so himself.

With a deep breath, he grabbed his wand and Gringotts card before walking to Lily's chambers.

"Hello, is Lily ready?" He greeted the painting.

"Let me check professor." The enlarged woman disappeared from the frame before returning to inform him that Lily would we with him soon.

That soon was soon enough, only a few seconds later, and it was definitely worth the wait. His breath hitched ass he looked at the vision of beauty in front of him.

Her hair was kept loose and flowing, framing her face perfectly. A light amount of makeup was applied to her face, including dark eyeliner and mascara to bring attention to her gorgeous emerald green eyes.

Letting his eyes travel down to notice her clothing, he could feel his groin growing in arousal. She wore a sleeveless emerald green dress that hugged her body, accentuating her curves and the contours of her breasts. Her pale, slender neck was open and he felt a need to latch his lips to the nape of her neck, a spot he knew was where she was vulnerable.

The dress stopped several inches above her knees, showing off her creamy long legs before ending.

Lily smirked in happiness as her boyfriend's eyes roamed her body with lust. She gave him a few seconds before deciding they should probably go soon and walked to him slowly, like a lioness approaching it's prey. Bringing up one finger, which had been the subject of a manicure along with the rest of her fingers last weekend, she tilted his head up.

"Harry, I think we should go soon, don't you?" Hadrian nodded slowly before giving her his signature grin.

"I'm sorry, I was just entranced by the beauty of the goddess standing in front of me." He said. Lily scoffed at the praise.

"Sweet talker. You're just trying to get in my pants." She jokingly accused as she took his proposed arm.

"Mmmm, I assure you Miss Evans, I would never do such a thing, though I assure you, I would succeed in such an effort." He said with a cocky tone.

"Yeah right, we'll see about that Mr. Peverell. Now, are you going to tell me where we are going and why we're going back into my chambers? I assumed the next time I would be here would be at the end of our excursion." Lily asked.

"Don't worry my dear Flower, you will find out soon enough." He answered mysteriously. Lily left out a huff of annoyance at her boyfriend's cryptic answer, but didn't continue her pursuit.

"Now, if you would step into the Floo and shout Peverell Cottage, we'll be there much sooner." Lily nodded and did as told before vanishing in a green fire.

A few seconds later and Hadrian followed suit, landing quite gracefully on the wood flooring of one of his properties. Luckily when he had boughten a house with Ginny, he had gotten used to this travel, and now the probability of him landing on his arse was slim.

"Going from one bedroom to another so fast, I hope this is not what you had in mind mister." Hadrian chuckled before shaking his head.

"C'mon Flower, let's take a walk outside." He said, grabbing her hand before leading her out hand in hand.

Luckily for the two, the London air hadn't yet reached a freezing point, or maybe Hadrian's had cast a warming charm on the two, Lily didn't know. Either way, she leaned her head on Hadrian's shoulder as she enjoyed the sound of the nightlife, people laughing, but not yet in a drunken way as it was still a bit early.

They were only walking for a few minutes before they arrived at a nice muggle restaurant, but she noticed there was a rather lengthy line.

Hadrian didn't seem fazed though as he walked straight up to the host.

"Hi, I'm here under the name Peverell." Hadrian greeted the host with a smile.

The man looked down the list before looking up with a smile and asked them to follow him before grabbing two menus and walking to where their table would be.

"Hadrian, how did you get a reservation at this place? There are still so many people waiting." Lily whispered as they got to their seats.

They were actually located in a rather secluded place with some nice candles lighting the area up.

"Money goes a long way in this world Flower, pay the right people and you can practically always get your way. And don't worry, I only do this for what I think are trivial things like getting a place at a restaurant. I don't pay off people to do things like kill or so that I won't be incarcerated for doing something illegal." Hadrian assured upon seeing the look of uncertainty on her face.

"Sadly, that's how the muggle and Wizarding world are." Lily nodded, accepting that fact to be true after witnessing many scenarios like that first hand, such as Lucius Malfoy.

"Excuse me, my name is Amy, and I'll be your waitress today. Have you two decided what you would like to eat tonight?" A waitress came and asked.

She was in her mid to late twenties, brunette with matching eyes and a decent figure. Her face adorned a nice smile, and she seemed quite friendly to the pair.

"I'm sorry miss, but we haven't decided on anything." Lily apologized.

"That's fine, may I make a few suggestions?" After the pair nodded, she continued. "My absolute favorite, is the Lobster Alfredo. The lobster is cooked perfectly and the dish is overall, one of the most decadent we have to offer. If you're feeling a little more conscientious, the Chicken Cobb salad is wonderful as well, and, if you would prefer another piece of meat, you can substitute that as you wish."

"Ok, thank you, I think we'll be ready in a minute or two." Hadrian thanked. The waitress smiled before leaving the two to continue looking over their menu and conversation.

The waitress heeded their word and soon appeared a couple minutes later with the couple being prepared to order their dishes this time.

"Hi Amy, Lily will have that Alfredo you mentioned earlier and I'll have the Steak Diane with mashed potatoes and asparagus. First to start off though, we'll have your Oyster Rockefeller, and to drink, your finest bottle of Merlot." Hadrian finished, handing his menu to the woman as Lily followed suit.

"So, how are your classes?" Lily asked. "Harry isn't causing too much trouble is her?"

"No, thankfully not. I don't think he's quite warmed up to me yet, but he doesn't exactly hate me which is good. I think at the very least he respects my abilities, the rest should hopefully come soon enough." Hadrian answered, grabbing the glass of wine that had just been brought to their table.

"You know, I've forgotten how nice it is to be out, at least in the Muggle world. Merlin knows I haven't been on a date for ages, but even when I did go out with James, he would usually take me to some magical restaurant. Alas, I've also been much too busy myself to visit this side, downsides to being a professor I guess." Lily sighed wistfully.

Hadrian gave her a smile while taking her hand in his. "Don't worry Flower, I promise I'll make tonight as good as I possibly can, and if there are future dates, which I hope there are, I'll take you wherever your heart desires." He gave her a kiss on her knuckles as Lily returned the smile.

"With all this sweet talking Mr. Peverell, one might get the wrong idea that you're just doing this to get in my pants." Lily taunted.

"Oh believe me, I am trying my hardest to do just that." Harry returned. "You know how many nights you've left me with thoughts of bending you over your desk and taking you in whatever way I wanted?"

Lily sucked in a breath and felt her face become red as images clouded her mind. However, before she could retort, their appetizer came.

 _Line Break_

The rest of dinner followed in a similar fashion, a little chit-chat between the two followed by a bit of banter or teasing. Nothing got too out of hand though. The furthest the two had come was when Lily ran her stocking-clad leg up the inside of Hadrian's leg, causing his teeth to clench and his eyes to screw shut.

Now, they had exited the restaurant and were walking in the pleasant, but cold fall night of London. It still wasn't that late, maybe around 8, and Harry still had other plans.

Lily had placed her head on his shoulder once again, enjoying the quiet, content feeling surrounding the two. Her thoughts didn't allow her to focus on much else, not that she wanted to, she was perfectly fine just doing this. However, she had to shield her eyes as bright lights blinded her vision.

"A cinema?" She asked surprised. The last time she had went to one of these, was with her parents and Petunia when she was 10, the year before Hogwarts. She couldn't even remember anything about the trip.

"Yeah, I know you're from the muggle world so, I decided to go with the cliché date, dinner and a movie." Lily had to role her eyes as she made the connection, but smiled nonetheless.

"You better thank your lucky stars that I love a good cliché." Lily said. "So, what movie are we going to see?"

"Well, I was thinking about Happy Gilmore, it's a bit crass, but should be a good movie either way." Lily nodded her head and followed as Hadrian bought the tickets and some popcorn.

Surprisingly the theatre was completely empty, although it was close to 12 in the morning. That's not to say the two were mad about the fact, they enjoyed having the peace and intimacy that the situation left them with.

Hadrian walked down the aisle until he was in the middle before walking in and sitting down. Promptly after finding his seat though, Lily had plopped herself down, not in the seat beside him, but on his lap. He had to restrain a grunt at the feeling of her ass on his crotch, moving ever so slightly in a teasing action.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Hadrian asked with a small smile on his face.

"Just enjoying the movie, I suggest you do the same." Lily retorted, leaning her body back into his chest. Hadrian just rolled his eyes before resting his hand on her thigh. Due to the position, her dress had ridden up to above mid thigh, and Harry wasn't going to complain about the expanse of creamy flesh on display.

Lily didn't pay attention to any of his movements though as she happily munched on some popcorn, feeding it to her boyfriend every once in a while.

They were about halfway into the movie with Harry just about to break. His minx of a girlfriend was acting as the ultimate tease. However, he didn't know if she was doing it on purpose. It wasn't anything blatant like an incessant grinding or a hand rubbing his crotch, instead, it was a subtle movement to get comfortable in his lap, resting her body in his chest, allowing him to take in her unique lavender scent, and his hardened dick trapped underneath her body.

He was about ready to forget about the movie and take her in the public area. However, he was fairly certain they would be caught in the act. So, he decided to take it down a notch.

His hand resting on the inside of his girlfriend's thigh began to resume it's movement until it reached the hem of her dress, sliding under the piece of clothing to reach it's destination.

Hadrian could feel the heat emanating from his girlfriend's snatch and continued his movement up until he reached his target. He took an inhale of breath as he noticed something about her clothing, or rather lack of.

"Hadrian," Lily whimpered, now joining her boyfriend in ignoring the movie. The bucket of popcorn was set aside as she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes.

"Lily, why aren't you wearing any knickers?" He asked, voice extremely gruff.

"Thought it would just get in the way of our plans tonight." Came her breathless reply. "Come on Hadrian, please." Lily had been sexually frustrated for a long time, especially after meeting her new beau, and wanted to get her first time with him as quickly ass possible right now.

"Fuck, you're going to be the death of me you minx, you know that?" Lily gave a small laugh before turning her body to face him.

"So are you telling me you don't want to fuck me right now?" Lily asked.

"Oh, no, definitely not. But, I want to make our first time special, so I'll tell you what I want. I want us to leave this movie because I think we both know we're not going to pay attention to it, and go back to my manor, where I'm going to make you beg me for release." He whispered.

Lily gave him a challenging look at his words. "I'd like to see you try." He just gave her a cocky smirk, the fucking sexy prick.

"Well let's go and see if I can then shall we?" Lily got up as Hadrian followed suit, leading her outside, back into the cold London air.

 **A/N: So that's another chapter done. As I said before, I'm a very busy person nowadays since summer ended and won't bee able to write as much as I like, so I ask you be patient with the story. This will not be abandoned and I hope it will be finished. For now, please say if you want lemons to be included in this story, however, note that I may not be the best at writing such things. For now, thanks for reading and giving feedback, I'll try and get out the next chapter ASAP.**


End file.
